Mandrea One-Shots
by MidniteLover99
Summary: A collection of one-shots for my forever OTP, Mandrea(Milton Andrea). WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE "WELCOME TO THE TOMBS"


**One-Shot #1- The Final Moments of Milton and Andrea**

* * *

"Milton!" Milton heard a voice calling his name from the darkness. "Milton! Don't you dare die on me!" He recognized the voice. It was Andrea. He had almost no strength left, and he could feel himself slipping off, but he summoned what little strength he had left and opened his eyes.

"I'm…still here." he barely managed. His vision was blurred, but he could see Andrea clearly enough to notice the distress on her face. "You…got out."

She nodded. "Thank you for leaving the pliers. Now we've got to get you out. You're going to be okay." She began frantically looking around for something to use as a bandage. "Don't go out, okay? Stay with me."

"Andrea…I don't have…much time left…" It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. "Don't…waste your time…on me. Get out…while you can…I don't want…to hurt you."

Tears began to well up in Andrea's worried, blue eyes. "I'm not leaving without you, Milton. I don't want anyone else to die…especially a good friend." She placed her hand over his, allowing tears to tumble down her grimy cheeks. "You're going to be okay. Just…don't stop fighting. You're strong enough. I know you Milton. You managed to keep your humanity throughout this whole thing. I don't know how, but if you're strong enough to do that, you're strong enough to survive a few stabs."

A small smile played around Milton's mouth. "I'm not…strong. I never…was…" He coughed weakly.

"Milton please. You've gotta stay with me. Please." More tears tumbled from her eyes.

"Andrea…you need to kill me…now…"

"I'm not killing you Milton!"

"You're always…so sure that the best would…happen…I guess…that's why…"

"That's why what?" Andrea gave him a sad but puzzled look.

"Andrea…I've loved you…all along…but I knew…that I could never…have you."

More tears burst from Andrea's eyes. "Oh Milton…"

"And now that…I've told you…I can die in peace…please Andrea…you have to kill me…now."

"Milton…" She gently laid her hand on his cheek, and was taken aback at how cold his skin was. "I…I love you too."

For a mere moment, Milton felt his heart beating again. For a mere moment, he felt the heat return to his dying body, felt his strength return. For a mere moment, Milton felt alive again.

Then it was gone. The strength had lasted for only seconds, but even with his physical weakness, nothing could hold a candle to the strength of his feelings, the strength of his love for Andrea. Then he felt it. Death had arrived. He had only moments left with his beloved Andrea, moments before he turned and tried to kill the woman he loved more than life itself. "Andrea…will you…kiss me before…I go?"

Tears streaming down her face like waterfalls, Andrea nodded. She could feel his hand growing number under hers, his skin growing colder. She leaned in without hesitation, and pressed her mouth against his.

He hadn't the strength to give the passion and emotion he kept pent up inside his body until this very moment. But this, in his final seconds, he had found everything he ever wanted in life. He loved this woman more than he thought possible, and he couldn't ask for a better way to spend his last few seconds than kissing his beloved Andrea. He knew all he needed to know to die in peace. Andrea was here with him. Her lips were pressed against his. And she loved him. With that knowledge, he allowed himself to be pulled into the darkness.

Andrea felt his lips go cold. She pulled away, tears stinging her eyes harder than ever. "No, Milton, please!" She turned his head to face her, but it fell back to the side. "Milton please!" The last word was dragged out by a sob, a mangled cry escaping from the back of her throat. She pounded on his silenced chest with her fists. "You idiot! Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed like this?" But she knew why. At least she did now. He had done it to protect her. He had gotten himself killed, all because he was in love. He had died for her. She couldn't live with the guilt of knowing she was the reason the man she loved so dearly was dead. She knew she had to destroy his brain. He had told her to find something sharp and stab him in the head as soon as she got free, but she couldn't bear to do it. She couldn't do anything to hurt this man even if she tried. But, unknown to herself, she had caused him the greatest pain of all. A pain even worse than death.

Heartache. She couldn't bear to know that she had caused Milton to suffer like he did. He knew of her…relations…with Philip, and she now knew that knowing that had broken his heart. She now wished she could go back and tell Milton how she felt, before all of this shit happened. She wished she could kiss him every time she had the chance. And above all, she wished that they had both escaped Woodbury when they had the chance. If they did, perhaps she wouldn't know he loved her, and vice versa, but he would still be here next to her. Breathing, heart beating, blood flowing. And now there was nothing left to do but watch him turn.

She remember how it was with Amy. It took Amy hours to turn. She could see he was turning more quickly. She held his lifeless body in her arms, her eyes never leaving him. This was just like with Amy. But with Amy, she ignored anyone who disturbed her. If anyone were to disturb her now, she'd kill them. Even though she loved Amy dearly and was so distraught at her death that she contemplated suicide more than once. But this…this was a different kind of pain. This was a pain like her heart had been torn from her chest, chewed, devoured, spit back up, and placed back. This hurt much more than Amy. She watched as dark circles appeared under his eyes and every last hue of color was drained from his skin. Then she heard it. That familiar gurgle…a growl almost. His eyes opened, and she felt as if her heart had been devoured all over again at the very sight of them. His soft green eyes were so kind, and had a gentle look about them. But these eyes were not the eyes of the man she loved. They were just a hazy, filmy, stretch of blankness. Of nothing. Just a blank canvas with a craving for flesh. There was no trace left of Milton in this monster that had inhabited his body.

She could hardly think before the walker had slammed her against the wall. She squirmed around and tried to escape it's grasp, but failed, as this…thing…was much stronger than Milton could ever even force himself to be. And then it happened.

It was in an instant. One moment there was nothing, and then, the monster had torn out a chunk of her neck. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt, worse than anything any human should ever have to feel, especially at the hands of what once was a loved one. She screamed, but knew what she had to do. She gripped the pliers that she still held tightly, and managed to push the creature off of her. She raised her weapon. "This is for you, Milton…" she whispered, before striking the pliers down into the skull of the thing that stood in front of her. It fell to the ground, finally dead. She collapsed down right next to Milton's body. The beast was gone. It was once again the man she was horrifically deeply in love with. She knew that she had allowed the thing to bite her. It would save her the trouble of having to find a bullet to put through her head later. She crawled over to Milton's body and snuggled up close to him. She could still the man she loved, even if he looked slightly different. And even though she knew it was weird to be cuddling with a corpse, it made her feel better. Like she could somehow feel the warmth from his soft caress. Her neck was throbbing, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and let the pain sink in, but she didn't feel it. She only had death on her mind. She knew she'd be with Milton soon…

* * *

**A/N: Feedback? I feel really, really good about this one. Like REALLY good. And it turned out longer than I thought it'd be. 1419 words. I was planning on it being short, but once my fingers started typing, they just didn't want to stop. So anyway, leave me feedback! Much appreciated!**


End file.
